The present invention relates to a parts removal order creation apparatus and method for generating the order of work for removing designated parts from an assembled machine product and a recording medium recording a program for generating a parts removal order.
When a machine product is to be discarded, parts including valuable substances are removed and reused. However, an operator performing a discard operation of a machine product is different from the designer and assembly operator of the machine product, so that he cannot find the removal order of parts including valuable substances simply. Therefore, if it is possible to create the removal order of parts designated in the stage of design and notify a discard operator of the data, the efficiency of discard operation can be improved. Parts of an assembled machine product which are a target of removal like parts including valuable substances are called target parts.
As a method for creating the removal order of designated parts, a method for creating the assembly and disassembly order of an assembled machine product is disclosed in "T. C. Woo et al., Automatic Disassembly and Total Ordering in Three Dimensions, Journal of Engineering for Industry, May 1991, Vol. 113, pp 207-213".